MY TRUE LOVE
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: "kau... kau tidak seperti dirimu Sakura. Kau meragukan ku" "Seharusnya kau percaya padaku" "Semua orang menyalahkan ku" "Padahal kau tau kau adalah satu-satunya, cinta sejati ku" / oneshoot/dedicated for Bang Kise Ganteng
**_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pairing : Sabaku No Garra & Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Genre :Romance, Drama, Friendship_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _OOC, Typo(s), bad fic, real life, Gaje, alur kecepetan, etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _If you don't like, don't ever try to read_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Karya Mu adalah Estetika Mu, so NO PLAGIAT !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy Okay! ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _MY TRUE LOVE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sumarry : "kau... kau tidak seperti dirimu Sakura. Kau meragukan ku"_**

 ** _"Seharusnya kau percaya padaku"_**

 ** _"Semua orang menyalahkan ku"_**

 ** _"Padahal kau tau kau adalah satu-satunya, cinta sejati ku" / oneshoot/dedicated for Bang Kise Ganteng ^^_**

.

.

Hari ini kota Konoha memasuki musim semi. Musim yang selalu ditunggu oleh orang- orang untuk merayakan berbagai macam festival musim gugur dan menyaksikan bunga- bunga yang bermekaran sangat indah menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Tak kalah menariknya pemandangan di depan rumah bernuansa putih di sekitar perumahan Grand Konoha, yang mana terlihat seorang gadis cantik berumur sekitar 17 tahun.

Bagaimana tidak dikatakan menarik ?

Gadis yang sedang menyiram bunga- bunga di pekarangan rumahnya ini terlihat sangat cantik dan lucu. Ia menyirami bunga- bunga dengan sepenuh hati sambil bersenandung lagu kesukaannya _fals pretense_ milik band _The Red Jumpusit Apparatus_.

Kita tebak, gadis ini menyukai musik yang ber _genre_ _rock_ , selain itu pakaiannya sekarang terkesan tomboy, _hotpants_ levis berwarna hitam dan kaos biru laut dengan lambang seprerti bentuk keong (bayangin lambang shinobi konoha) dan di belakang kaos itu terdapat tulisan' _SKC_ ' atau _Suporter Konoha Club._ Oh, sudah dapat kita pastikan bahwa gadis ini memang tomboy.

"Sakura- _Chan_ " teriak seorang wanita berambut merah yang berumur 36 tahunan.

Sakura menghampiri wanita itu sambil memberikan cengirannya.

"Kau sudah menyiram semua bunga _kaa-chan?_ " Tanya wanita itu yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Sakura.

"Ya" jawabnya. Ibunya berterimakasih dan memperbolehkannya kembali menuju kamarnya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas melihat penampilan putrinya.

"Kau tidak boleh memaksa nya untuk bersikap layaknya seorang gadis pada umumnya Kushina. Biarkan saja apa adanya" ujar seorang pria berambut kuning yang umurnya diperkirakan tak jauh dari Kushina.

"Hmm, baiklah... Minato" Minato memberikan senyuman pada istrinya. Akhirnya mereka kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing- masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _MY TRUE LOVE_**

 **.**

 **.**

Stadion Sepak Bola Konoha sangat padat kali ini oleh para suporter. Karena hari ini adalah pertandingan antara _Club_ Konoha vs _Club_ Iwagakure yang sudah lama selalu bersaing dalam memperebutkan Piala Sepak Bola Tokyo.

Sakura dengan teman- teman satu _club_ tentu saja menjadi salah satu penonton di tribun utara yang akan mendukung _club_ kebanggaan mereka _Club_ Konoha. Mereka saling bersorak sorai dan menyanyikan beberapa lagu _yelyel_ untuk menyemangati para pemain _club_ konoha.

Pertandingan dimulai, sorak sorai dan berbagai macam kalimat para suporter lontarkan untuk membakar semangat para pemain. Disela- sela kegiatan menonton pertandingan _club_ jagoannya, mata Sakura tak sengaja melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan kaos yang hampir sama dengannya, hanya saja warna yang dikenakan pemuda itu berwarna hitam sedangkan ia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih. Pemuda itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tanpa disadari, kedua sudut bibir Sakura terangkat melukiskan senyuman yang indah di wajahnya dan bertambah lah kesan cantik pada dirinya.

Pemuda berambut merah terang dengan tanda seperti tato ' ** _Ai_** ' di dahinya terpesona akan kecantikan dan kehangatan yang terpancar dari mata sang gadis. Ia pun membalas senyum indah gadis yang bahkan ia tak kenal. Mereka hanya sesama pendukung _club_ yang sama dan bertemu pun baru, karena pertandingan ini.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _MY TRUE LOVE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pertandingan selesai. Ternyata tuan rumah lah yang menang. Semua 'SKC' berhamburan turun ke lapangan dan merayakan kemenangan. Sakura pun begitu, ia ikut turun ke lapangan dan berhambur dengan yang lainnya.

Tiba- tiba ia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati pemuda berambut merah terang tadi. Mereka tersenyum kembali saling memandang. Sepertinya mereka telah terjerat oleh yang namanya cinta pandangan pertama. Sesungguhnya Sakura bukanlah seseorang yang percaya dengan hal yang menurutnya _klise_ seperti ini. Tapi ia mengenal betul dirinya dan tak memungkriri bahwa ia tertarik dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini, begitupun pemuda itu.

"Garra, Sabaku No Garra" ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Sakura. Uzumaki Sakura"

Pertemuan tak terduga, perasaan yang tak terduga dan ketertarikan yang kuat membuat perkenalan ini berlanjut terus hingga mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _MY TRUE LOVE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hubungan Garra dan Sakura saat ini menginjak enam bulan. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa mereka berdua ternyata satu sekolah di _Senior High School Konoha_. Pada hal mereka berdua termasuk orang- orang yang terkenal di SHSK. Hal ini tentu saja menambah rasa senang mereka. Karena mereka satu sekolah maka mereka juga dapat sering bertemu. Tak heran sekarang hubungan mereka menginjak 6 bulan.

6 bulan ini mereka jalani nyaris tak pernah bertengkar. Paling hanya segelintir masalah yang dapat mereka atasi dengan bijak. Apalagi Garra yang selalu mengalah untuk Sakura.

" _Happy Anniversary_ Garra _-kun_ " ucap nya, kedua pipi Sakura sudah memerah. Garra yang melihat pemandangan menggemasakan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan dan mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya. Garra membalas ucapan Sakura dengan kalimat yang hampir sama.

Mereka berdua sepasang kekasih yang nyaris sempurna di SHSK. Garra dan Sakura saat ini terbalut dalam kebahagiaan.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _MY TRUE LOVE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Garra dan Sakura akhir- akhir ini jarang bersama karena kesibukan Garra bersama _club_ sepak bola SHSK yang akan menghadapi pertandingan persahabatan dengan _Amegakure Senior High School_ . Sakura sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena ia mengerti dan merasa cukup dengan hanya berangkat bersama ke sekolah.

Tapi semakin hari semakin menjauh, Garra semakin sibuk juga dengan tugas nya sebagai anggota pengurus OSIS.

Banyak kabar burung yang mengatakan hubungan mereka telah berakhir di SHSK. Banyak juga yang mengatakan berbagai gosip. Sakura sendiri tidak peduli dan tak menanggapi gosip itu.

Akan tetapi, gosip kali ini benar- benar membuatnya muak. Bukan hanya karena gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Garra sedang dekat dengan adik kelas mereka yang bernama Shion dan Sakura saat ini mau tak mau percaya karena saat ini ia sengaja ingin melihat Garra dan ternyata Garra pulang bersama adik kelas yang bernama Shion.

Sebelumnya Sakura pernah melihat Shion yang memberikan minuman pada Garra dan tentunya diterima, kemudian suatu hari Shion yang menunggu sambil menyaksikan latihan sepak bola Garra. Dan sekarang ini adalah batasnya. Di mana ia harus percaya mengenai gosip itu.

Sakura berlari menuju halte tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari ketiga sahabatnya.

Hinata, Karin dan Ino yang notabenenya sahabat Sakura menjadi geram dan tak ingin membiarkan Shion menghancurkan hubungan sahabatnya. Mereka akan memberikan pelajaran untuk gadis so lugu macam itu, yah pasti!

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura, Ino, Karin dan Hinata saat ini berada di kamar Sakura dan membicarakan sesuatu hal yang sepertinya penting.

"Kau harus melabraknya" ucap Hinata pada Sakura.

"Ya, kau memang harus melakukannya" sahut Ino dan di tanggapi hal yang sama oleh Karin. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya diam, memikirkan matang- matang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Oh~ dan semoga kau tak salah mengambil tindakan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jauhi Garra, Jalang" bentak Ino. Shion yang mendapati hal itu tentu saja kaget dan tubuhnya begetar, tanpa aba- aba tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir dan terus mengalir.

"Dulu kau mendekati Naruto- _kun_ kekasihku sekaligus _nii-chan_ Sakura. Dan sekarang kau mendekati Garra he?" Tambah Hinata.

"Dasar dari dulu kau itu memang yah keterlaluan !" Bentakan kali ini keluar dari Karin. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya diam. Tapi tatapannya fokus pada gadis lugu di depannya yang tengah menangis dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan juga tatapan yang sangat dingin.

Tak disangka oleh ketiga gadis termasuk Sakura, Shion menggebrak meja dan melakukan perlawanan.

"Ya, aku memang mendekati Garra- _senpai_ , ya aku menyukai Garra- _senpai_ , tidak. Aku mencintainya. Aku sejak dulu, sejak kecil mencintainya. Sang-"

Sebelum Shion menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura telah melayangkan tamparnya dengan kuat, tamparan penuh emosi, sehingga membuat Shion _shok_ dan jatuh pingsan.

Tak disangka, aksi Sakura ini di saksi kan oleh Garra yang mendapat laporan dari Tayuya sahabat Shion bahwa Shion sedang mendapat masalah. Dan memang benar, saat Garra sampai.. pemandangan yang tersaji adalah Sakura yang tengah menampar Shion hingga pingsan.

Shion adalah tetangga Garra. Sejak dulu mereka memang berteman selalu bersama. Garra hanya menganggap Shion adik, akan tetapi seperti pada umumnya bahwa salah satu pasti merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta. Dan itu dirasakan oleh Shion.

Hingga Shion tak dapat menahan rasa, ia mengungkapkan perasaannya dan terus meminta Garra untuk mempertimbangkan perasaannya, rela menunggu Garra latihan, dan bentuk usaha lainnya agar Garra mau memandangnya dan membalas perasaannya.

Garra masuk ke kelas Shion dan memberikan tatapan tak percaya, kecewa juga sedih pada Sakura. Ia memang mengetahui Sakura tomboy, jauh dari kata feminim yang ada pada diri Shion. Tapi ia tak menyangka Sakura akan mampu mekukan hal seperti ini. Sakura yang tengah kerkesima dengan keadaan, sepertinya tak sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Garra mengangkat tubuh Shion dan menggendongnya ala _bridestyle_ menuju UKS. Sakura yang tak tahan akan hal itu langsung menangis di pelukan Ino dan pandangan tak percaya lainnya dari Karin, Ino dan Hinata terhadap sikap Garra yang terkesan membela Shion.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _MY TRUE LOVE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Oh~ Sakura- _chan_ , apa yang kau lakukan ?" Naruto memeluk adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia merasakan tubuh adiknya bergetar hebat. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang BK, dan Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Karin telah mendapatkan hukuman.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang _sensei_. Terimakasih atas semuanya" Naruto membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura, Karin, Ino bahkan Hinata kekasihnya mendapatkan _skorsing_ selama satu minggu.

Saat keluar dari ruang BK (bimbingan Konseling) Sakura dalam pelukan _Nii-chan_ nya merasa berratus- ratus pasang mata menatapnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Sakura yang akan mengangkat kepalanya merasakan sebuah tangan menekan kepalanya untuk tetap dalam dekapannya.

"Diam Sakura _-chan,_ tenanglah" ucap Naruto menenangkan. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, dalam hati ia terus bersyukur ia memiliki seorang kakak laki- laki yang sangat baik dan pengertian.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _MY TRUE LOVE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Seminggu sudah Sakura menjalani masa _skorsing_. Ia terus diam mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan tak ingin bertemu dengan siapa- siapa, terkecuali Naruto. Naruto adalah _nii-chan_ terbaiknya. Ia sangat perhatian dan mengerti dirinya lebih dari siapapun.

"Sakura- _chan, tou-san_ dan _kaa-chan_ ingin berbicara dengan mu. Menurutku seminggu ini sudah cukup kau mengurung diri" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai rambut Sakura.

Ia merasakan anggukan setuju dari Sakura, kemudian ia berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang tamu.

"Sayang, kau baik- baik saja?" Minato menghampiri putrinya dan memeluknya " _tou-san_ sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" sambungnya.

Kushina pun tak kalah khawatirnya, ia pun menghampiri putrinya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Minato.

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah atau takut kami marah. Kami tidak marah sayang" ucapnya sambil membelai rambut Sakura sayang.

"Aku ingin pindah" putus Sakura.

"A-apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tolong siapkan kepindahan ku ke Milan. Aku akan tinggal dengan nenek" putus Sakura sambil tersenyum miris.

Melihat putri kesayangan mereka seperti itu, mau tak mau Minato dan Kushina mengatakan akan mengabulkan keinginan Sakura. Padahal mereka sangat menyayangi dan tak ingin berpisah dengan putri mereka ini. Sedangkan Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat " _Ini ulah Garra_ " batinnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _MY TRUE LOVE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura merasakan semuanya gelap. Ia juga tak dapat membuka kelopak matanya. Ia terus berusaha menggerakan tangannya. Akan tetapi, seluruh tubuhnya sangat sulit untuk digerakkan.

" _Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi pada ku_ " batin Sakura takut bercampur sedih.

Ia dapat menangkap suara mesin, ia menerka bahwa ia saat ini berada di dalam mobil dan suara mesin tadi adalah mesin mobil.

Mobil itu berhenti. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya melayang, ia dapat menghirup aroma orang yang tengah membawanya ala _bridestyle_ , aroma ini adalah aroma Garra?

Tali- tali yang mengikat tubuhnya terbuka, perlahan- lahan tangan, kaki, badan nya dapat ia gerakan, dengan cepat ia membuka penutup matanya.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah pemandangan Kota Konoha yang indah yang biasa ia lihat bersama Garra di atap SHSK. Ia membalikan badannya ke arah Garra.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, kemudian Garra menundukan kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum miris. Garra sangat membencinya dan ia juga membenci Garra, tapi hatinya berkata bahwa ia sangat mencintainya.

"kau... kau tidak seperti dirimu Sakura. Kau meragukan ku" Sakura terkesiap dengn ucapan Garra. Apa katanya?

"Seharusnya kau percaya padaku" tambahnya.

"Semua orang menyalahkan ku" Sakura tersenyum miris "aku akan pindah saja. Itu lebih baik. Sebaiknya kita-" belum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Garra menyela,

"Padahal kau tau kau adalah satu-satunya, cinta sejati ku"

Sakura menatap Garra tak percaya. Ia pikir, selama ini Garra selingkuh dengan Shion. Malah Garra terkesan lebih memilih Shion ketimbang dirinya.

Garra berlari dan memeluk Sakura. Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan Garra tapi "Biarkan seperti ini Sakura" katanya parau?

Garra menangis? _Kami-sama_ , Sakura sangat bingung dengan semua ini.

"Garra- _kun?_ " Panggilnya.

Garra mulai menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Bahwa ia hanya mencintai Sakura. Ia hanya sibuk dan alasan kenapa Garra tak pernah ingin Sakura menunggu nya latihan adalah ia tak mau Sakura bosan karena menunggu, bukan berarti ia menggantikan posisi Sakura oleh Shion. Dan mengenai ia yang memilih membawa Shion ke UKS serta merawatnya dari pada menemaninya pada saat dibawa ke ruang BK. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura memiliki Naruto yang akan rela melakukan apapun untuk adiknya, sedangkan Shion tak ada yang seperti itu padanya. Setidaknya Garra berperan sebagai kekasih Sakura yang menggantikan tugas Sakura yang harusnya membantu Shion pulih setelah menyakitinya.

Sakura mengerti dengan penjelasan Garra. Ia memeluk Garra dengan erat, dan terus menggumam kan kata " _Gomenasai_ " dan Garra yang terus mengatakan " _It's Okay_ ".

"Jadi, bagaimana kau membawa ku kemari hmm?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Garra menyeringai "Naruto- _nii_ " ucapnya.

"Dasar kau ini, aku bahkan masih tidur tadi dan belum mandi" timpal Sakura sambil memukul lengan Garra main- main.

Garra mengeratkan pelukannya dan berkata " _you're my true love, my whole heart_ " Sakura tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **A/N :**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng yang entah berjenis kelamin apa ini dhe-chan udah buatin fic GASAKU nih nihh #setor scrip . Maaf yaa kalo ide nya pasaran dan ga baguss... dhe-chan ga tau di '** ** _NOT PERFECT'_** **bakal ada GASAKU atau engga.**

 **Oiya, ini juga pengalaman aku tau bang pas jadi suporter gitu ahahaha #curhat kan T.T ya udah dehh maaf aja**

 **Buat reader bolehkah dhe-chan minta review nya ^^ makasih yaa :-D lophe.. lophee duing... duingg buat kaliaaaann ({})**


End file.
